Crossover Challange
by Golden Nova
Summary: This is a Crossover challange
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Naruto Challenge**

I have read a lot of Naruto/HP crossovers but have not seen any Harry/Ino Yamanaka fanfic yet.

So This is the challenge. This has to be a Harry/Ino fanfic. It can also be a harem but harry/ino should be the main one. This should be in Konoha not in england and also after Harry defeats Voldemort. This also should be harry centric.

Please leave a reveiw if anyone has taken up the Challenge


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

'I am so screwed. Kami-sama must be against me.' Ranma sweated at the intense looks directed at him. Scratching the base of his pigtail, Ranma wondered how he should explain this situation. The look on the redhead face (Satan would be running for his mama if he ever saw the look on Washu's face.A/N : That is one freaky look.) did not put him at ease.

"Well young man we are waiting for an answer." Katsuhito was looking at the young man with a calculating look. 'Seems to be a warrior, a pridefull one that is. I wonder how he became a prince though.'

"Yes please do explain it." Ayeka was drooling, mentally of course, but remained stoic on the outside. If he is a prince she might get married to him. She was frustrated at Tenchi now that he is showing more interest at that vile harlot than her. She knew if Tenchi has to chose between them he would go for the ex-pirate.

Washu was busy in her own world daydreaming about all the experiments she would be doing on him. She would have to do a sperm sample collection. It was for pure scientific study of course. The fact that he was devilishly handsome with cute pigtail and yummy muscles that screamed to be touched had nothing to with it. Nope. She started drooling from the corner of her mouth.

Ryoko was sizing up her new prey. Oh it has nothing to do with the food aspect. Though she would love to bite into those rock hard muscles of his. She had Tenchi of course. He recently started paying more attention to her. But they are not official yet. 'Those muscles look so yummy. Wonder how much stamina he has. Oh I bet he could rav....( Lets not go into that. We do have to keet the rating at T).

Ryo-ohki at the same time 'Carrots..........carrots......carrots........' well lets leave it at thet.

Ranma took a deep breath started the tale of his life and adventure. 'I could get an award for this story or be the best fiction seller. Oh well it seems I have to explain my history.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours later**

Ranma finished his story and looked at his audience. They were quiet through the story but he could make out that they were angry looking at their facial expressions (ignoting the raging battle auras and the weapons in their hand which have mysteriously appeared when in the Neko-ken part).

Yuna who already knew this kept quiet silently enjoying her mother's embrace. Sasami/Tsunami were crying silently at the treatment Ranma had to undergo in his life. With true malice never experienced before she promised to dish out punishment to the NWC

Few hundred mile away several people in Nerima suddenly got chills racing up their spines. They shrugged it off thinking it was something else going on in Nerima.

Ayeka was now positively seething with righteous anger. Who could do such things to their family. Family is an important aspect in Jurian life. She decided to be extra nice to ranma and ask her father to make him her fiance. She was a woman after all and she would not let a nobe spirit like him escape. The gorgeous body of his had nothing to do with it at all. She is doing it it out of the kindness in her heart. Right.

Washu meanwhile was plotting several painfull experiments on the NWC. No one deserves that kind of life. 'Oh I would love to get my hand on that fat Panda. Changing him into a goey pulp only able to eat garbage looks very promising. Hmm.. this requires looking into.

Ryoko was sad at first understanding that kind of life. A kindered spirit who could understand her. This later grew into rage as the story continued. was ready to explode on the NWC. She would show them a real demon. Oh!Yes. Maybe Ranma would award her if she punishes the NWC. 'That would be very nice. He would wrap his arms around me and............(Ahem lets get back to the story now shall we.)

Tenchi for his part was glad that it was not him undergoing these problems. He really sympethized with Ranma on his multiple girl problem. Luckily for him it was not so difficult. He really like Ryoko but could not tell anyone becouse it would hurt Ayeka .

Katsuhito was angry. Being a Prince and a priest, he detests lies and greed. Genma Saotome will never leave from this shrine in one piece if he ever comes here. 'Thats a promise.' Seeing that no one has spoken he decided to let address Ranama.

"Well Ranma I would like to say sorry for you to have to go through all those things. As it seems that you have no home to go to currently I would like to welcome you to our home if you agree to it. You are a Jurian prince and it would be a disgrace on me if I let you wander around."

"Yes Lord Ranma. This is your Family now regardless of your past. Please consider to stay here." Ayeka pleaded.

The others were silent waiting for Ranma to answer.

Ranma choked back a sob at the acceptance these people who knew him only a few hours ago. He really longed to have a real home. Traveling all his child hood and living as a honor prisoner in the Tendo house left him depressed.

"Yes. I would love it. Thank you so much."

He did not hold back the tears that came out. He was embraced by Sasami and Yuna who gently held him while he cried to sleep looking at him with love and compassion in their eyes. Yes life with Ranma looked very good now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the Heavens, a being looked at the scene in the Masaki house with a soft look in his eyes. He then let out a few snickers imagining what chaos would ensure now that Ranma has arrived in that not so peaceful location.

'Yes, a wild hores indeed' he chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading the story. i would like to notify that my other story "Harry Potter and The Protectors Orden Is up for adoption. Thsoe who are interested please leave a review or mail me.


End file.
